


Let's go home

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Robbe takes Sander home after finding him
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 230





	Let's go home

Once the storm had calmed, Robbe kissed Sander's face and patted his thigh. ''Take your stuff, we're going.'' 

Sander jumped to conclusion, shaking his head frantically, tears pooling in his green eyes, threatening to spill. ''I don't want to go back. _Please_. Don't make me go back to the institution. I hate it there, it's suffocating and-'' 

Pulling his eyebrows, Robbe shook his head. ''Why would I do that?'' 

If Britt would've been the one to find him, she would've taken him back to the mental institution, thinking it was where he needed to go to 'get better', but Robbe didn't share the same opinion. For some, the institution was their solution - like his mom -, but for others, they just needed rest and their loves ones. 

Confusion formed on the blond’s face. ‘’Where are we going, then?’’ he asked, voice small and scratchy from his crying session. 

Robbe pressed his forehead against Sander’s, whispering between them. ‘’Home.’’ 

With silence and mechanical movements, Sander’s belongings were put into his backpack. Clothes, art supplies, sleeping bag and the few toiletries all packed, Robbe glanced at the decorated walls - the only trace of Sander that was left here -, taking note to come back later this week and collect all the drawings from the walls. This was _their_ memories. And, although Sander did them in a critical mindset, Robbe wanted to hold on to them. 

Some would've been freaked out to see portraits of them covering the walls, all being done by the same person. At first, Robbe was a bit overwhelmed - which was a normal reaction -, but he wasn't afraid of Sander. He didn't draw him because he was obsessed with him, he drew Robbe because he was all he wanted and, at the same time, all he couldn't have. So, he put all of their memories on paper, as if he could relive them. In Sander’s head, this was the only possible way to have Robbe: by drawing him. 

Robbe slid Sander’s bag over his shoulder - struggling to make it fit with his own already on - and laced their fingers together. ‘’Ready to go?’’ 

Sander nodded and Robbe pulled him out of the room, closing the door behind. 

.

No one was home when Robbe unlocked the door which was perfect. 

When he came back from the institute yesterday, the worry and fear on his face alerted his flatmates and Robbe had to tell them about Sander’s disappearance. They tried to not let it show - for Robbe’s sake -, but it worried them too. By default, Sander had became a part of the flatshare too. Knowing Milan and Zoe, if they would’ve seen them coming in they would try asking questions and Robbe had a feeling Sander wouldn’t be up for it. 

‘’I’ll put your bag there. You can unpack when you feel like it,’’ Robbe said, setting the backpack at the end of his bed next to his.

Sander knitted his eyebrows. ‘’Unpack?’’ 

‘’Yeah. You’re gonna stay here.’’ 

Staying the night was one thing, moving in was another. 

For Robbe, it was a pleasure to offer shelter for Sander, but the latter didn't want to be a bother. They were already four in this small apartment, it's gonna be too crowded if he moved in with them. Cert, he's going to stay in Robbe's room, but being a bother to anyone was one of Sander's biggest fear. 

‘’I can't stay here.’’ 

‘’Yes, you _can_ ,’’ Robbe insisted. He cupped Sander’s face between his palms, guiding his eyes to meet his. ‘’I don’t want you to go back to that storage classroom or whatever it was. You can’t keep living there, Sander. What are you going to do when the school closes for the winter break? I don’t know what the situation with your parents is, but if living with them is not a possibility, you can stay here. In fact, I can assure you that there is no way Zoe is going to let you go without the confirmation that you’ll have a safe roof on your head. Milan either. We’re _all_ here because our living situation was shitty.’’ 

‘’You too?’’

Robbe nodded. ‘’My dad moved after the divorce and I didn’t want to go live with him and change school. Zoe offered me to move in with them while my mom was...getting treated for schizophrenia.’’ 

‘’Is that why you don’t treat me differently? Because your mom is ill too?’’

‘’I’m not scared of you, Sander. Your mental illness doesn’t define you, it’s just a _part_ of you. Some of your personality traits might be enhanced because of it, but I love you the way you are.’’

A small smile curved on the blond’s lips, the first since Robbe walked in that classroom. ‘’I love you, too.’’ 

‘’So, it’s a yes?’’ Robbe tempted. 

Sander shrugged. ‘’I’ll think about it.’’

It wasn’t a yes, but it wasn’t a no either, and Robbe could live with that - for now. 

‘’What do you want to do in the next minute?’’ Robbe asked, following the game they started, hoping it’ll help Sander feel less overwhelmed and anxious. 

‘’Sleep?’’ 

Without saying anything, Robbe moved to close the curtains and made the room as dark as possible. He hadn’t gotten much sleep in the past week either, so a nap in his boyfriend’s arms sounded heavenly. Sander's dark circles and dull skin told Robbe that the older one hadn't gotten a lot of sleep lately either. 

They peeled their clothes off, slowly on Sander’s end, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Standing in their boxer briefs, Robbe took Sander's hand and guided him to the bed, opening the sheets for him to slide in first. 

A content sigh left Sander’s lips as soon as the comforter was pulled over their bodies, wrapped into the familiarity of the sheets and the impregnated smell of Robbe. He put his head on the pillow, eyes almost falling shut immediately.

Robbe rolled on his side, facing Sander. He reached out and gently caressed his cheek. ''Wait, don't fall asleep yet. I want my goodnight kiss.'' 

Fondly, Sander chuckled. 

With his parents - and Britt -, Sander was expected to act mature, act like an adult. Just because he was eighteen. It also meant having responsibilities, cleaning behind himself, stopping being so impulsive and so on. 

While being mature was good, it didn't mean to say goodbye to your childish side. 

With Robbe, it was the first time Sander didn't get an eye roll every time he'd do something childish. Maybe his age was for something, but Robbe brought out the youth in Sander. And he wasn't mad about it. He loved the way he was always demanding goodnight kisses or how he'd hold on to him like a baby koala. 

Sander closed the gap between them, letting his lips finding Robbe's in the dim light. There was no urgency in the kiss, just lips moving against each other. Robbe's fingers found their way to Sander's hair, playing with the platinum strands. 

With one last kiss and nose rub, Robbe bid him a good night and turned around. Sander's arms snaked their way around the younger one's middle from the back, pulling him flush against his chest, as close as possible. They were so close that the second pillow wasn't used, sharing the same instead.

''Am I hurting you?'' Sander asked, his breath tickling Robbe's skin. 

Eyes closed, Robbe covered Sander's hand with his. ''No. You can hold me tighter if you want.'' 

Sander did, pressing his face in the nape of Robbe's neck, feeling the coldness of Robbe's chain under his lips. He pressed a kiss there, gently, and closed his eyes, finally getting some rest - for both of them.


End file.
